Pearl Harbor
by AnimeMangaGeek
Summary: On the morning of December 7, 1941, Pearl Harbor had a surprise attack launched on them by the Japanese.  Hawaii watching the Arizona sink, along with her dreams of being a US state.  Could this one attack make the country of America finally snap?
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Hawaii's story**

The hot afternoon sun shone without a cloud to stop its path. The island of Honolulu was being wrapped by the sun, which rested in the middle of clear blue waters. On one of the beaches below was a small girl playing in the sand. She seemed to be quite content near the water.

"Once Daddy sees my new sandcastle, he'll give me a big hug and tell me that he loves me." The girl whispered to herself. Her name was Aqua Carrere, or better known as Hawaii. Her black hair was flowing over her tan skin, her pink dress fluttered by a slight breeze, and her red hibiscus flower seemed to be even brighter in the hot sun.

She looked south of the beach to the large boat that stood near Pearl Harbor about a mile away. There were tiny dots of people now and then, but Aqua couldn't see most of them. They were soldiers from America that were training at her place.

She still remembered when America found her and claimed her as his territory. From that day she was like a dad to her, the one person who deeply cared for her. She smiled to herself at the thought. _One__day,__I__'__ll__be__Aqua__Jones,__like__California__and__Oregon.__One__day__… __I__'__ll__be__part__of__big__brother__'__s__family,__and__not__just__an__American-owned__territory.__One__day-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a roar overhead. She stood and looked up at the huge monster over head. She realized it wasn't a monster, but a giant airplane. However, it was not one of America's planes that were near the docks. It went right overhead of her towards the docks, making Hawaii crouch on the ground.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the roar of the plane above her. Then she heard a loud bang, followed by a sharp pain in her side. She clutched her side and tried not to wail in pain. She heard the cries of people in the distance and alarms going off. Hawaii looked to her right at the docks, which were now in flames. People scattered away from the docks into the forest or down the beach.

Hawaii saw a solider coming towards her and she stood up. Her side was now starting to bleed through her pink dress. Hawaii caught up to the man and tugged his sleeve. He looked down at her with the look of true fear in his eyes.

"Mister, what's going on?" Hawaii asked in a small and shaky voice.

"A Japanese plane bombed Pearl Harbor. _The__Arizona_is sinking as well. You better run if you want to be safe, little one." The man said shakily and ran down the beach. Hawaii watched him run until he just a tiny dot and looked back at Pearl Harbor. She saw a few people running towards her with guns in their hands.

Hawaii's first instinct kicked in. She ran into the forest west of her, trying to escape the men's sight. She ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry while barefoot. She heard them say a few things in Japanese and followed her. Hawaii lost saw an edge to a small valley with a river and hid behind a tree. She heard the men looking for her so she stayed absolutely silent, even quieting her breathing. She heard one of them give orders and they retreated away from Hawaii. Hawaii let out a sigh of relief and looked at her side. The blood was starting to stop but she saw it stain a tiny part of her dress. If still hurt a bit but not as bad as before.

"Big brother, where are you?" Hawaii said to herself and went into the ravine. She walked through the tiny river to the other side of the ravine. She knew that this forest went to the other side of Pearl Harbor, so maybe she wouldn't be caught by those men again. She walked for about fifteen minutes and reached the beach. She saw many footprints that covered the beach in front of her. She felt so bad for everyone, her people and American soldiers.

Hawaii heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, ready to run again. It was Japan in a black suit with a sword on his belt. He had an expressionless face, like he always did, but this face had a bit more anger. At first, Hawaii was glad to see Japan, but the she remembered that the Japanese were attacking her.

"Why Japan? What did any of us do to you?" Hawaii mumbled, on the verge of tears. Japan said nothing and pulled out his sword. It glistened in the sun a bit and he held it pointed at Hawaii. "Japan, what are you-" Before Hawaii could finish talking, Japan stabbed her in the side. Hawaii felt an extreme pain in her side as the blade went through her side. She let out a wail of pain and Japan pulled the sword out, blood dripping from the blade. Hawaii dropped to her knees and curled in a ball. She felt blood coming out of her mouth and side, pouring onto the sand. She looked up at Japan who just stood there, not even moving a muscle.

"It h-hurts so m-much." Hawaii grimaced, holding her side. "I thought we were friends, Japan. Tell me why. Why would you do this to me?"

"Hawaii!" A voice screamed and Hawaii looked up weakly. America came rushing in and pushed Japan the ground. He kneeled to the ground and cradled Hawaii in his arms. America put his head next to hers and he started to cry as well. Japan got up and began to walk near a helicopter east of them, not looking back once. America looked up at Japan, his face full of tears and rage.

"Y-You… filthy… _Jap!_ You'll regret that day you ever hurt my daughter! You hear me! This means _war_!" America screamed at Japan, tears streaming down his face. Hawaii gasped and looked up at America. _H-He__called__me__his...__daughter_ Hawaii thought and tried to smile, but was too weak to do so. Japan got onto the helicopter but took one more gaze at the blonde cradling a little girl in his arms, her blood staining his clothes. He turned away after a few seconds and got in the helicopter, the door closing behind him.

All America could do was cry until a medic saw Hawaii and took her with them. America only had one thing on his mine know: he wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

Anger.

Hatred.

Regret.

Sorrow.

All of those feelings tossed and turned in Japan's head like a tornado of emotions. Even though it has been almost three years since the Pearl Harbor attack, Japan still felt it like it just happened yesterday.

Hawaii was always kind to Japan, even to the point where she thought of him as a brother. When Japan found out what he had to do to Hawaii, he was shocked and a bit horrified at what he was sent to do. However, he pulled himself together and went quickly to get it over with.

At first, Japan had a doubt they'd even see Hawaii on O'hau, out of all islands, much less if she was even outside. However, when one of his troops spotted Hawaii fleeing from some other troops, Japan was hit with a bullet of grief. He reluctantly got out of the helicopter where Hawaii was stopping to catch her breath. When Hawaii saw Japan, she asked him why he would do this, but due to his boss' orders, Japan could not answer.

Then the dreaded moment came and Japan stabbed Hawaii with his katana. Japan wanted to rush to her aid as he saw her grab he bleeding side, her blood dying the sand red. Regret filled the Japanese man like an icy cold ocean while the young Hawaiian girl suffered. This is what the his boss wanted, as well as the other members of the Axis... but he learned change came with a hefty price.

Out of the blue, Japan was pushed back, rather hard, onto the sand by America and he cradled Hawaii in his arms. He looked up at Japan with his blue eyes full of rage, tears flowing out like a river down his face. Hawaii's blood stained his jacket and America put his head down on the girl's body for a moment. America screamed at Japan as he got up to go back to his helicopter, declaring war on the Axis.

What America didn't see was Japan whispering "Gomenesai." and a single tear rolling down his cheek as he stepped back into the helicopter, his katana still dripping with blood.

"Baka, baka, baka!" Japan screamed at himself, scratching his black hair violently. He stood in a small park in the heart of Hiroshima, still in his black military uniform. He absolutely hated himself for doing something like that, yet at the same time accomplished that he did what was right for the Axis. There was nobody around since it was early 8:00am, which made Japan's rage echo slightly around him. Japan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pink seashell necklace that was hung by a small string. Japan flipped it over to the inside where it said "日本のための (for Japan)" in the best Japanese Hawaii could do.

Japan felt a tear trying recklessly to escape, but Japan held it back. This was the best thing Japan could do to gain an advantage for the Axis... but why did it feel so wrong? While his troops were dying out in battlefield by the second, all Japan could do was just wait for this war to be over.

"Hey Kiku. Are you still bombing innocent territories?" Japan spun around after hearing the voice to see America standing about ten feet away from him. He was wearing a basic military uniform with a bomber jacket over it and a pistol held firmly in his hand. Japan recognized the expression in his face: it was pure hatred.

"No..." Japan managed to say, avoiding to make eye-contact with America. At this point he couldn't even bear to look at America without almost bursting into tears.

"You know, at first I thought you were a pretty cool guy, so did Hawaii. But the you became a heartless asshole and shot Hawaii for no reason, even though she didn't put a single hair into the battlefield. That was pretty messed up dude." America told Japan in a deep voice that was almost alien for America, since he usually was pretty cheerful and upbeat.

"War changes people, I suppose..."

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender." Japan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why would I give up when victory is very close?"

"If you don't, you'll be sorry." Japan smirked in response. _He's such a child..._ he thought to himself.

"You know what I have to do to you people, right? I have to lock them away, millions of innocent people, just like your pal Germany is doing with all the Jews. If you surrender, I'll consider letting them all free, every last one of them."

Japan didn't respond, and began to walk the opposite direction. He had to get out of there, before his emotions overcame him. Whenever he saw America he could see the pained look of Hawaii's face. Japan didn't see America raise his pistol and aimed at the Japanese man's back.

"I know countries can't die this easily, but you'll soon be going up for a short visit to heaven to clean up your act. Say hello to some of my soldiers there, will you?" America shot the pistol at Japan after finishing his sentence, making Japan fall to the ground.

The pain was almost unbearable for Japan, and to make things worse, it increased every second. He could see his own blood spilling out of his wound and he looked up. He saw America walk over to him and point the pistol at another part of his back. Japan's brown eyes widened in fear, similar to what Hawaii did when he stabbed her.

America shot a second bullet into a lower region of Japan's back, which made him gush up blood. The only thing Kiku could do at this point was look up at the American man with blood splatters on his jacket.

"Alfred... why?" Japan whispered, before America kicked his hand away. Japan winced in pain and watched as America walked away to a nearby helicopter. Even though darkness was caving in on Japan, he could make out a small figure standing near the door of the helicopter. Before Japan passed out, he saw one thing he recognized from the figure; a pink hibiscus flower perched in long, black hair.


End file.
